Ropes and Steel Cables
by Chalcedony01
Summary: Sam is tied to the earth by a steel cable but can he cut the ropes dragging him along it. Please Read and Review.


**A/N: Hey everybody this is my first Twilight Fic. My favourite character out of the whole series is Leah. She isn't a damsel in distress and doesn't need to be protected the whole time. I have fallen in lovew with the relationship of Sam and Leah. Now this is Sam's POV, but I wanted to try write Leah as he saw her. Hope it doesn't bore you to tears enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: The Twilight world belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

**Read and Review :)  
**

* * *

**SAM POV**

She's cold. She used always be warm._ 'What do you want Sam?'_

She continues to walk towards her house, she doesn't even look back anymore. She just knows, I'll follow her where ever she goes.

Until Emily calls. Emily she's my gravity. She ties me to the earth like a steel cable. She's the woman I go home to. The woman I love. The woman I'll marry in a year.

My life is complete......but she's not in it. The imprint is strong but it doesn't make you forget. I loved someone else once. The same woman that walks away from me. The woman I coldly broke up with. The woman I broke. The woman who left me even though I left her first.

After I saw Emily, my whole world shifted, where once stood Leah stood Emily. Leah my best friend, gone in the blink of an eye. I lost her to destiny.

When I told her I couldn't be with her anymore, she asked why. I couldn't tell her I only knew I had to have Emily. Be with her. Love her. But Leah.....I had to have her too. After I left her, she refused to talk to me or Emily, if she saw me down at First Beach at the bonfires she would look straight through me, I didn't exist, not to her, not anymore. When she transformed, it was a blessing and a curse, I could see if she was alright the united mind of the pack allowed me to check her, she if she was ok, that was the blessing, the curse was that she wasn't ok. She was angry and bitter, hard to handle, unpredictable, fragile. Without that hard shell she was broken. I couldn't help her my best friend, (my ex-l over).

One night we were patrolling alone. She ignored me for the whole night. Not one thought, unless I ordered her to tell me something. She ignored me, she learned within weeks what I took months to learn, blocking our minds from the other. It was worse than when she was human, not only could she ignore me face to face she ignored me when we our minds were joined. I couldn't read her, when once I knew her every thought on just the way her forehead crinkled or how she held her hands even the way she tied her hair, now gone cut to ease the transformation to becoming a wolf.

It never hurt so much as when she left the pack, my pack. To go with Jacob, a boy and Seth. I could understand. She always needed to protect her little brother, even if she was the one to give him the most grief.

In all my thinking we reached her house. She staring at me, bored.

'_What do you want Sam?'_ her hands folded across her chest, a defensive mechanism maybe.

What do I want? I want my Lee – Lee. '_Come back to the pack..... we want you back. I want you back, please I uh..... even gave Jared an Alpha order to beg you come back' _I expected a smile, a sneer even. Nothing. Instead I got a look I never expected Leah to give me. Pity.

' _No Sam._' I felt my heart break just a tiny bit. She let out a sigh and sat down on the porch. I could feel it coming. A talk long overdue.

'_You need to let me go Sam._' I sat down then, not expecting those words, not after everyone always telling her to let me go when really it was me holding on all along, even if I hid it well it was always me holding on, giving her hope. Hope not mine to give.

'_I don't hate you. Or Emily. You said imprinting is like a steel cable tying you to Em right, tying you to the earth?_' Leah just kept staring up at the stars as she said this.

'_Yeah_' my voice breaking just as I waited for her to say her piece.

'_Well Em's the steel cable, that nothing can break, tying both of you to the other, but it's like you've got a rope tied around me. I can't cut it, but I can break free, the first time I broke free........ I became a wolf, it was as if all that struggling all that effort just ended there and then and you threw another rope around me. I was tied to you more than ever. I got the chance to loosen the rope Sam. I've got my chance to break free.....but it's like you won't let me. Every time I do you seem to throw another around me or tighten the one that already has a hold on me. I need you to let go Sam. You need to let me go for me. Just let me go.' _

We sat in silence for the next few minutes. I just stared at her. She stared at the stars content in their beauty through the clear winter sky. The girl I once knew, the girl I once loved, in a way still love, always will love. She was asking me to do something I never wanted to do. Since I was 8 years old this girl, no woman, has been in my life, first as a friend, then as my best friend, girlfriend, fiancée.....wolf pack member...... I would have given anything for her but could I give her this?

That is the moment I most hated what I was. I hated my destiny for making me cut the final rope that held me to life before wolfs and vampires. Life before Emily. This was the moment I said goodbye.

'_Okay Leah Clearwater, I set you free, I'll cut the rope.' _

_

* * *

_**The End. **_  
_


End file.
